Chapter 4 The Truth
by Dancer11
Summary: The Cullen family the Renee and Charlie over. They Tell them what they are and hope that they wont go running out the door screaming. Will Renee and Charlie run out the do screaming or will they be clam and kkep it on the down load?


The Truth

I was so nervous to tell Renée and Charlie the truth that I couldn't stop pacing.

"Bella you got to stop pacing it going to be alright. There's nothing to worry about." Edward said trying to calm me down. "Bella if you don't calm down in the next second I am going to tell Jasper to calm you down." I knew I couldn't stop, so I just ignored him and kept pacing.

"Jasper would you please." Edward said.

Suddenly I felt this weird feeling through my body, calming me down.

"Okay fine. I'll calm down." I said sitting down on the couch. I felt Jasper ease up on me but not completely.

_Ding Dong_

"Oh no there here!" I exclaimed standing up. Jasper focused on me rally hard and I started to calm again. I glared at him but it was probably for the better. Edward walked over to the door to let them in.

"Hello Renée, Charlie." Edward said greeting them. "Please come in." They walked into the living room where we were all waiting. I got up.

"Hi mom and dad." I said still feeling Jasper keeping me calm.

"Hi Bella." They said.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. It's driving me crazy and can't wait for it to be done." I said with a sigh. They both looked at each other very confused.

"Mom, dad there's something that I've been keeping from you for a while and I think it's time to tell you."

"Oh my god Bella you're pregnant!! That's wonderful!" my mom cried.

"No mom I'm not pregnant and I will never have a baby." They both looked even more confused now. I sighed and kept going. "Mom, dad I am 18 years old and will be for the rest of my life. Edward is 17 years old and will be forever, but really right now he is 108 years old." I looked at their faces and looked very confused still. I went on.

"Mom, dad everybody on the Cullen family is . . . . . . a . . . . . vampire. We don't eat regular food like you do , we don't sleep, we can go for the longest time without breathing, we can run extremely fast and a whole bunch more that humans cant do." I said looking at them hoping that its registering through their brains. "Mom? Dad? Are you okay?" I asked hoping they haven't gone into shock or anything.

"They're fine, just give them a minute." Edward whispered in my ear. We waited and waited and finally Renée was the first to come around.

"So you said vampire right? Like with fangs and drink people's blood and stuff?"

"That's a stereo type, we don't have fangs. See look." I said then smiled. "But yes we do drink blood. Don't be afraid though Carlisle doesn't want to kill people so we are "Vegetarians" we only drink animal blood." Charlie was still is shock and I hoped that he was okay. He finally came around though but had many questions. I answered some of them but couldn't because I didn't know much about vampires so Carlisle answered them. It took a while for them to believe us but they finally got it. I told Renée and Charlie that some of us have special powers.

"There is something else that I thought I would tell you about us mom and dad." _Everybody_ was looking at me wondering what I'm going to say.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered in my ear quiet enough that only I could hear.

"You'll see." I whispered back. "Some of us in the Cullen family have a little bit of an extra "power" . . . you could call it. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and I have a gift. Edward can read minds, Alice sees into the future, Jasper can control emotions, Renesmee can give pictures when she touches your face and I give a shield around people, when I'm focused. And another thing is Renesmee, who I said was our adopted child. She is really our child. I had her when I was still human."

"I don't think you should have gone that far Bella." Edward whispered into my ear again. Renée and Charlie went into shock again but luckily it wasn't for a long time.

"So let me get this straight. All of you are vampires. Some of you have special gifts or powers. And Renesmee is you biological daughter?" Renée asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Why didn't you guys tell us before that you were vampires? How long have you known Bella?" Renée asked.

"I've known that the Cullen's were vampires since I meet Edward and we didn't tell you guys that we were vampires because we weren't sure on how you would take it yet. And if we told you to early then you might have not let me be around Edward anymore." I said brining Edward closer to my side.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and I all demonstrated our special gifts. Renée and Charlie thought they were pretty cool. They understood it very well that we decided to take them for a run. I took Renée and Edward took Charlie and we ran though the woods, over the river up to the highway and back.

By the time we had finished explaining and demonstrating what vampires do it was 11:00pm. They said they had to go and register it all in. They also went because they were tired. Renée and Charlie said good night and left without another word.

"Bye mom and dad." I said waving at them. Then shut the door. I sighed in relief.

"Well that went better than I expected." I said.

"Bella it went fine and their going to be fine as well." Edward said walking towards me.

"Yeah okay." I said giving him a hug.

"They're coming back tomorrow." Alice said quietly behind us. We both looked at her.

"I just saw them. They want to know about everything again from the very start, and not just Bella's start." She said still quiet.

"Well, we'll be ready for them and what ever questions they have." Edward said taking me hand.

We said god night to everybody and went to our house. I put Renesmee to bed. I stepped out of the door and Edward was standing right there with his arms crossed and looked pretty mad.

"What?" what could I have done wrong now? I thought

"Oh nothing. Just still frustrated that I can't read you mind." And pulled the crooked smile I love.

"You know what I want to do right now?" I said smiling

"Hmmmm. Let me guess . . . . relax?" Edward said

"How did you know?" I said sarcastically.

"I read your mind." He said chuckling. Edward pulled me into our room, where we would always relax


End file.
